Sweater Weather
by cakeonfire
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, so they say. College AU, fluff.


**A/N:** This is probably the smooshiest thing I've ever written. Completely plot-less, no real story to it. Just mindless, fluffy stuff. This was written for my friend at around 3am, but I tried to proofread it as best as I could. So, I hope you enjoy the smooshy-ness.

* * *

_March, 2013_

Standing in a crowded, damp train station wasn't Santana's idea of a fun day. The early Spring air was freezing and it nipped at her skin, most of which was covered in a thick sweater, raincoat and jeans. Despite this, she was still shivering. But she had a damn good reason to be there.

Pulling her soaked raincoat even tighter around herself, Santana's eyes darted up to the electronic timetable at the platform's ceiling for what almost felt like the one-hundredth time.

_'New Haven - 5:29'_

A quick glance to her watch that displayed '5:30' was all that Santana needed to see for her heart to start thudding heavily in anticipation.  
Seconds later, there was a rumble in the distance, and in moments a train was coasting by the enormous platform. The tracks squealed as metal ground against metal. Slowly, in what felt like far too slowly for Santana, the train came to a halt.

Craning her neck over the varioud New Yorkers bustling about the platform, the agitation got to her and Santana started to push her way past people, ignoring the irritated remarks thrown her way. She didn't have any time for their whining.

The train doors slid open, and Santana's eyes scanned the platform up and down, searching for a familiar face. There were many blonds getting off the train, but none of them were _her_ blond. She couldn't help feeling slightly frantic when the doors slid shut, the train pulling back out of the station.

"Where are you?" Santana muttered to herself, nervously glancing around the now quarter empty platform, her heart sinking.  
No way was she prepared for the strong arm that snaked their way around her waist, hugging her close.

"I'm right here, silly."

Santana twisted around, feeling all her doubts wash away when faced with those soft, hazel orbs. The short, choppy blond hair framing her face was as wet as Santana's own, and seeing the Latina looking so surprised and- was that a blush? It was hard to tell in the downpour, but it made it impossible for her not to grin at Santana in adoration.

It took a moment of just leaning into the slightly taller girl's embrace for Santana to find any words again.

"Quinn," she breathed, grasping the blond's hand at her stomach, interlocking their fingers and smiling like a giddy fool for everyone left on the platform to see. Not like she gave a single fuck, anyway. Santana was in her girl's arms at long last, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

_1 hour later_

The downpour had increased rapidly to a thunderstorm in a matter of minutes, causing the soaked pair to run for a taxi, hand in hand, dragging a small suitcase behind.

"You should've worn something heavier, Q." Santana smirked at Quinn, sitting cross legged on her bed while towelling the blond's hair dry. Quinn's drenched clothes were draped over the chair at her desk, and Santana wouldn't say it out loud, but the girl looked fucking adorable in her sweats and Yale sweater.

Quinn just smiled a cute half-smile back at the Latina, her legs loosely wrapped around Santana's waist. "Mm." was all she offered quietly in response. Santana pulled the towel away, gently running her fingers through the tangles in Quinn's now wild hair. The blond's eyes gradually started to flutter shut at Santana's ministrations.

Santana snorted at the sight, causing Quinn's eyes to flicker open, blinking slightly. "What?" her face scrunched up cutely as her brow furrowed, and Santana had to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling.

"You look lke a lion," Santana chuckled, ruffling her blond locks and making them look even wilder than before.

Quinn's brow arched at that, but then she smirked, leaning forward and emitting a low, throaty growl into Santana's ear, making herself giggle at the way the Latina's cheeks immediately flushed, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and pecking the heated skin affectionately, causing Santana to roll her eyes- but she held the other girl just as tightly, since she was whipped as fuck.

"My little lion Quinn." Santana smiled to herself, smoothing down Quinn's unruly hair.

Nuzzling into Santana's neck, Quinn let out a barely audible, but contented sigh. All the stress from college and work seemed to just melt away now that she was with her fiery Latina at last. "It's been so long," she murmured, breating in Santana's intoxicating scent of cinnamon and spice and- well, it was indescribably her, and Quinn had missed it so, so much.

"I know, babe. But you're here now, s'all good." Santana whispered back into her girlfriend's hair, letting her light, vanilla-lemon scent take over her senses. It had been too long since they'd last been like this, months of separation due to college and the distance. Now, it all felt completely worth the wait.

"Santana?" Quinn broke the silence after of a few quiet moments of just holding each other.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Santana had heard those words many times before, more recently over long phone calls, but they never lost their effect on her- and when Quinn pulled back to look her n the eyes, she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat in that moment.

"I love you too," she didn't hesitate for one second to respond, feeling her lips spread into a foolish grin and as Quinn beamed back at her, she closed the short distance between them for the first time in months.

Softly, slowly, lovingly.

They broke apart after mere moments, resting ther foreheads against each other, breathing the other's air. Their gazes were locked, deep chocolate boring into honey-soft hazel, and honestly? Santana had never felt more in love with her than she did right then.

"I love you, I love you, _I love you._" she whispered, her smile growing fonder as Quinn tucked her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes earnestly conveying the same things she was feeling.

It was the most perfect moment, and Santana had never felt happier.


End file.
